Spencer-Evelyn Relationship
The '''Spencer-Evelyn Relationship '''is a friend/minor romantic relationship between Spencer Harrington and Evelyn McGuire. Their relationship was very close since they first met, and eventually became a minor romantic relationship. Their relationship as close friends began in October 2013 and their minor romantic relationship began in May 2014. But Evelyn ends things with Spencer because she has a crush on Josh Barrett, which made Spencer jealous and they remain as friends. They're still friends after Spencer left Summer Bay in 2015. Storylines Spencer joins a cult at the Sanctuary Lodge led by Murray Granger and Ethan McGuire, to find a way to cure his mental illness. Spencer met and befriended with Ethan's daughter, Evelyn McGuire, who showed him around and Spencer soon became close to the cult and to Evie. When Spencer's brother, Chris Harrington and girlfriend, Sasha Bezmel tries to take him home, Spencer refuses and prefers to stay with Evie. Before Chris and Sasha left, Sasha asked Evie to look after Spencer for her, which Evie agrees and Chris gave her his phone in case of emergency. Evie and Spencer's friendship became close as they spend a lot of time together at the Lodge. Spencer told Evie that he's best friends with her twin brother Oscar McGuire and Evie gave Spencer her letter to Oscar, which Spencer gave to him. Both Evie and Spencer were selected to go to the annual Discovery Weekend, which was their first time. On the day of the Discovery Weekend, the two were forced to wear white and at the beginning of the event, held by Murray, Spencer and Evie were shocked when they discovered that the Discovery Weekend is a wedding ceremony and that they are forced to marry each other. As they wait in line for their turn, Evie secretly records the event on Chris' phone, which hid inside her dress pocket. As they were about to wed by Murray, Spencer stood up to him and confronted him, telling Murray that he will not have Evie as his wife. Murray slaps Spencer in the face and took him away, leaving Evie standing alone as she ends the video recording. That night, Evie sneaked out of her house and enters into the warehouse and found Spencer, badly beaten. Evie tells Spencer that they must get out of the Lodge, and told him that she had proof of Murray attacking him and that he can go home to his family. Spencer tells her that he doesn't have a home anymore, but Evie mentions Chris and Spencer agrees to return home. Evie helps him up on his feet and helps him walk out of the lodge. Spencer asked her about Ethan, and Evie said that she'll come back for him. As they walked through the bush, Spencer's injuries slows them down, causing him to fall and Evie was unable to lift him up. Evie attempts to call for help on Chris' phone, but the battery died, leaving the two stranded in the bush and they slept there for the night. The next day, Spencer coughed up blood and Evie walks up to the road to find help. A car stopped by and it was Ethan, but Evie was shocked when Murray was in the car too. Ethan and Murray attempts to take them back, but they were saved and rescued by Evie's uncle and aunt Zac mcguire and Hannah Wilson, as Evie tries to tell Ethan the truth, Spencer collapsed and the trio took him to hospital. Evie gave the phone to the police who saw the video footage of Murray hitting Spencer. Spencer was happy when Evie decided to stay in Summer Bay with her family. After Spencer was recovered, he thanked her for saving his life and they share a loving hug, which Sasha witnessed and was jealous of their closeness. In 2014, Spencer end things with Sasha and start to have feelings for Evie and Spencer's ex-girlfriend Maddy Osborne plays cupid and tries to put him and Evie together. Spencer and Evie began to spend time together and they watched a movie at his house and Zac and Hannah suspects that Spencer and Evie are a couple. When Maddy was holding a dance party at the Surf Club, Spencer asked Evie to be his date, but she kindly declines, since she thought it's a date, and it'll be her very first date, so Spencer went with Maddy, who asked him. But on the evening of the party, Evie arrives with her half-sister, Denny Miller and Chris, who accompanies her. Spencer and Evie spends time together at the party and Evie was mad at Sasha for posting a story of Tamara Kingsley's hit and run accident, which Oscar caused in public, and being charged. Spencer and Evie danced together and Evie argues with Sasha about Oscar, and Sasha's new boyfriend, Matt Page tells Evie to back off. Spencer was offended and defends Evie, who ran off, and Spencer ran after her. The two spend the rest of evening at Evie's house and Spencer tries to cheer her up by giving her a whole bar of chocolate. Evie thanked him for sticking up for her and accompany her at the dance. Spencer and Evie confess their feelings and they kiss. Maddy tells Spencer to make a move on Evie, but he fails too, as she spends time with Maddy's boyfriend Josh Barrett. After an exam, Spencer and Evie talks at the beach and Evie tells Spencer that she really likes him, but she doesn't feel the same way like he does, because she likes someone else, but Evie refuses to tell Spencer who it was. But Spencer found out that Josh is the one that Evie really likes. Evie denies it but Spencer doesn't believe her, and Evie confess. Spencer was mad at Evie and Josh for having an affair behind Maddy's back for weeks. At the Year 12 Formal, Spencer comforts Evie when Josh didn't turn up at the formal, Spencer told her that Josh is an idiot if he'd broke up with her. Evie and Spencer almost kissed, until Josh called her that his half-brother, Casey Braxton was shot. After Evie broke up with Josh, who cheated on her with Maddy, Spencer finds a chance to win Evie's heart. He tells Evie that he's in love with her, but Evie tells him that she doesn't love him. Spencer mentions about their moment at the formal, but she told him it was a mistake, but Spencer doesn't see it as a mistake and Evie tells Spencer that she'll never ever be his girlfriend, leaving Spencer heartbroken. The two had a small chat and Evie told to Spencer that Maddy is pregnant with Josh's baby, which angers Spencer. In 2015, Evie and Spencer says goodbye as he leaves Summer Bay to look after his injured father. Gallery Trivia * They only kissed once. * They almost got married to each other. * They almost kissed at the Year 12 Formal 2014.